


here comes the young, the new generation

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Houses, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: where do the new generation end up at hogwarts?





	here comes the young, the new generation

Teddy isn’t a surprise. The boy is walking sunshine. He's always the peacemaker, the first one to step up and say something when a situation isn’t fair. He's loyal and dedicated to the last moment. A Hufflepuff through and through. He doesn’t let the reputation of his house drag him down, he excels his whole time at Hogwarts, prefect and then Head Boy, charming students and teachers alike.

Victoire doesn’t surprise anyone either. From a young age, she’s wanted to know as much as she can. French and English have both rolled effortlessly off of her tongue by the age of two and by the time she heads off to Hogwarts, she’s added Russian, Spanish, and Italian to her list. She's the one to ask about anything and the sweetest little bookworm. When the letter reading ‘Ravenclaw’ arrives, no one raises an eyebrow. 

Molly is a Weasley. Red hair, fiercely proud and just as headstrong as her aunt and uncles. She and her blonde cousin, closest in age, are as thick as thieves but whilst Victoire worries about theories and practicalities, Molly wants to fight dragons and fly in loops. It’s no surprise to anyone when the hat barely touches her bright red hair before it yells out ‘GRYFFINDOR’ and she joins her ancestors. 

Dominique is always the one left out. Too young to be a part of Teddy, Victoire and Molly’s trio and just a year too old to join James, Fred and Roxanne’s mischievous adventures. She doesn’t mould to knowledge like her sister and she’s not outspoken like her younger cousins. Fleur foresees her middle child asking to go to Beaubaxtons instead of Hogwarts like her cousins. The young girl settles into life in France easily and by the end of her time there, often spends her summers with her aunt.

James, like Molly, is headstrong, mischievous and proud. His resemblance to his namesakes is undeniable. James and Sirius were Gryffindors to every last bone and James Sirius is no different. He ends up in McGonagall’s office so much that his mother pays for a plaque for a seat in her office and he’s on a first name basis with the portraits. He’s proud to be a troublemaker and uses it to his advantage, winning just as many points for Gryffindor as he loses.

Fred and Roxanne. Roxanne and Fred. The Weasley know that twins run in the family but for them to come from a twin is a happy surprise. Raised in their father’s joke shop, they’re pranksters through and through. Their mother adds her flying skills to the mix and they’re unstoppable. Joined with James, the three of them make a strange mix of the Marauders, the Golden Trio and their father and his twin. The quick shouts of ‘Gryffindor’ were expected by all their family.

Albus is the most nervous of all the cousins. As the son and almost doppelgänger of the most famous wizard in the world, he feels the pressure to follow in his father’s footsteps. But he’s not headstrong like his brother or fearless like his sister. He's more sensitive and sly, bending people to get what he wants instead of force. He recognises the qualities of a Slytherin in himself and isn’t surprised when the hat calls out the house of the sly and ambitious. The media, however, have a field day.

Rose is a hilarious mix of her parents. She makes Harry smile whenever she’s in the room because she reminds him so much of his best friends. She inherits her mother’s brains and logic but her father’s temper and his fear of spiders. She can be cutting and sarcastic but get on the wrong side of her and she will bring you down. Her parents are both strong Gryffindors and she’s no different; brave, ballsy and brazen. 

Louis has always been sweet. His Aunt Hannah is one of his favourite people in the world and he spends many days at Neville and Hannah’s, baking with the blonde bar lady. He’s sweet, loyal and generally neutral in arguments. His parents are expecting the words when he writes home to tell them that he's joined the house of yellow and black. 

Lily is the bravest of all of the cousins. Whenever anyone sees a spider or another bug, she’s the one they call for from around the age of five. When she’s six, Ginny finds her using the gutters as a tightrope. At nine, she swings through the trees like Tarzan and Harry nearly has a heart attack. Everyone thinks James is the one like his grandparents but it’s definitely Lily that inherits their guts. The quick exclamation of ‘Gryffindor’ is no surprise.

Hugo is Hermione’s little boy, her pride and joy. Of course, she loves Rose but the news that she can’t have any more kids after Hugo, makes her cling to her little boy. As a result, Hugo is sensitive and sweet, as well as intelligent. His fierce loyalty to his family and his friends, make him a perfect Hufflepuff. 

As the last grandchild, Lucy is almost everyone’s baby. Even those who have left by the time she heads off to Hogwarts come to wave her off. She’s a bookworm but not like Victoire. Lucy lives in her fantasy books, in her own little world. She's a serious hat stall between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but the hat finally decides on the house of the intelligent, knowing the intellect that lies behind the dreaming.


End file.
